Commotion in the Desert (Redux)
by Hunyo de Mayo
Summary: "How could a kind soul be the daughter of Mad man?" "Why would a Quincy give such a warm and comforting presence?" Nemu and Uryu wanted answers for the very questions that bothered them. But would they devolve into being convinced on what they wished? On an illusion. A lie they want to believe in.


He lay there in that desert field, numb almost lifeless. Having just survived a battle that nearly ended his life. He thought he could have handled it. But he was only alive because someone came to his rescue. He felt hurt. Not because of his failure in battle or his injuries. No, it's because the one who came to his rescue was the same one who killed his grandfather. And he vowed to kill that someone in return.

Quincy. A clan who strived to eradicate the corrupted souls of the dead that threaten the very lives of the living. A clan trained to attack quick and from afar. A clan who frequently feuded with the Soul Reapers. And who were the Soul Reapers? They're a society whose purpose was to purify these corrupted souls. Souls that, they believed, deserved to rest in the afterlife. To which the Quincies disagreed. For centuries, these two had waged war against one another. The Quincies who were essentially alive fought for the living. The Soul Reapers who were essentially dead fought for the souls of the deceased. This war only ended with the demise of the Quincy clan. But a handful of them remained and still trained in the Quincy ways. Uryu Ishida was one of them.

Uryu, together with his buddies, had traveled to the den of the corrupted souls in order to save one of their friends. But when they got separated, he was forced to battle, Szayel. An Arrancar. A powerful being, one of those corrupted souls, who had a knack for twisted experimentations. But the battle didn't go so well, and Uryu ended up with half of his organs destroyed.

And who was it that saved him and defeated the Arrancar but the Soul Reapers, Nemu Kurotsuchi and her father, Mayuri. Mayuri claimed himself to be a scientist, specializing in Soul Reaper Technology. And as such, had developed numerous achievements in the field. Nemu was actually one of his successes, creating an artificial life of sorts. But now, he had taken an interest in Szayel's experiments. Probably wanted to create something out of them. Making their rescue a bit more self-serving. Still, Uryu couldn't complain. He was still breathing, at the very least.

After the battle, Mayuri had injected Uryu with a strange green liquid. No doubt one of his creations. He told him that it would regrow some of his lost organs. But at the cost of some tremendous pain. He then left his daughter to check on the Quincy's progress, before disappearing into a room they found earlier. Filled with all of Szayel's work. Uryu still hated Mayuri. Even if he did rescue him.

"Quincy?" The girl asked. "Do you feel a slight sting?"

"No."

The two sat next to each other on that desert field. Nemu had bandaged Uryu's various cuts and bruises. She checked his vitals to see if anything was out of the ordinary. They weren't. Which meant her father's drug was doing its job. Though normally he would be in extreme pain as his internal organs repair themselves. And so to counteract it, she injected him with painkillers. They, however, were against her father's wishes. As he deemed it a waste of resources. But she knew, first hand, how painful it could be. And couldn't bear the thought of someone else experiencing it.

The sun was high up but the sand, strangely enough, wasn't hot but cool. Close to freezing if anything. And in the sky above, behind the clouds, large cracks formed. Of course, there would be. It was a roof, not the sky. A roof of a dome. Made by the beings who lived there. A reminder that everything within was an illusion. A lie these beings wanted to believe in.

He watched her as she did her job. Pulling various objects from her medkit. Properly extracting liquids from vials. Measuring the dose before administration. Almost seemed like it was effortless. She must have done it a hundred times. Possibly more. Though her calm expression puzzled him a bit. It was soft, gentle. Quite a stark contrast to her father's. Who so often flashed a grin that reached from ear to ear, delighting in the misery of other people. How could she be a daughter of such a man?

"Quincy, can I ask you something?" Nemu interrogated.

"Sure."

"Do you truly intend to kill my father?"

He did. He very much did. He wanted revenge against that psychotic scientist she called a father. The man who killed his grandfather. More than a grandfather, he was his mentor. A gentle and kind man. The one who taught him everything about the Quincy. Their techniques, their history, their legacy. The one who made him proud of who he was. Of everything that made him who he was.

"You, swore it on your Quincy pride did you not?" She pressed on. "Would you actually do it if given the chance?"

After what her father had done, he deserved nothing less. But he couldn't tell her that. Not after she asked the question with a hint of sadness. As if she was trying to hide it from him. He took a quick glance at her, but he couldn't discern anything. She wore that blank emotionless expression she always had. Maybe he just imagined it. An illusion. Afterall, what kind of person would she be if she defended such actions?

"Could I implore you to reconsider?" She asked unreservedly. "Or have you already decided not to pursue it? To not-"

"He killed my grandfather!" Uryu snapped. "The only family I had who actually likes me! Who believed in me! How can I not take revenge?! I grew up thinking that I wasn't strong enough! That I couldn't save him!"

Then he was gone. Almost in an instant. His grandfather was attacked by those corrupted souls. And Uryu was powerless to stop them. He was too young, too weak.

"I could still hear his screams. Begging me to help him." He said almost in secret.

But only recently, did he find out that all of it was a set-up. Made so they could capture his grandfather's soul. All to conduct the cruel man's sick and twisted experiments. He was gutted, mangled, tortured just to find out what makes a Quincy tick.

"Then he had the gall! To show his so-called work, all the terrible things he did to my grandfather, right in front of my face. And for what!? The damn pleasure to see me suffer! I swore I would kill that monster and I intend to keep it." He sneered looking straight at the girl. She, however, still held that emotionless expression. But, he saw it. The bit of sadness that sparkle through her eyes. The same sadness he heard only moments ago. Maybe it was just from him yelling at her. Or maybe it was an illusion. Much like the sky above or the sand where they lay.

A lie he wanted to believe.

It wasn't hard to consider that the psychotic scientist needed help. And that in some way she was involved. She never did appear to leave his side. So shouldn't he be mad at her, too? Maybe she was another victim in all of this. Made to do his bidding against her will. Or was that just something he wanted to be true? Another lie he wanted to believe in.

"I supposed that's it?" She asked. "You are that determined to kill my father."

"How can you even call that man your father?"

"He created me. Raised me. What else do I call him?"

"But I saw how he treated you. The first time we met? He used you to restrain me. Then he struck us both. Slashed us! Both of us, poisoned by his blade!"

"You were an intruder, were you not? Capable of fast movements and striking at a distance. It was a sure way to quickly eliminate you. Without the need of a long drawn-out fight. Without wasting valuable resources. Not to mention, I was immune to the poison. Somewhat."

"But when he failed to kill me, he beat you and kicked you. Blamed you for it. Then he-"

"I-" she interjected. "I hesitated. I should have trusted my father. He wouldn't let … "

She couldn't even allow herself to say it. ' _He wouldn't let her get hurt?'_ She knew it wasn't entirely true. Uryu, meanwhile, softened his tone a bit. Hoping she would at least understand. Open her eyes to a possibility.

"What about a minute ago." He reminded. "when he used you as bait for Szayel? That Arrancar went inside of you. Literally. You could have died. You shouldn't let that slide. You could-"

"I could handle it, Quincy!" She yelled. "I am not the same as other Soul Reapers!"

She wasn't even normal. Most beatings were more like a gentle slap on the wrist. That's why she could survive a literal stab in the back or, in the case, just moments before, Szayel tearing her insides apart. And yet, they hurt just the same. Oh, do they hurt. A pain that would kill almost anyone. But she wasn't like anyone else. Her father made sure to keep reminding her of that. And he was right to do so, wasn't he? It was the truth after all. She was made in a lab, following probably several failed attempts. First of her kind and possibly the last. A testament to his achievements.

Or maybe, she was just an accident her father puts up with. Maybe she was supposed to be normal or an exact replica of her father. That's why he kept testing how far she could go before killing her. Then he would make a new one. A better one. She never liked that idea. Though, the thought makes its rounds every now and then. And every time it did, it felt more and more real. But, much like with most things, she just had to bear with it.

"Do you have to though?" Uryu asked.

And there it was. What she didn't believe was real. A story she conjured up. He looked at her with the same eyes as when they first meet. Brimming with compassion and sincerity that filled her heart and flowed through her, wave after wave with each beat. Eyes that reassured her that she meant something. That she was someone. Other than her father's daughter.

' _He killed my grandfather!'_ His voice echoed within her. ' _I swore I would kill that monster and I intend to keep it.'_

Maybe, it was just her imagination. An illusion. A lie she wanted to believe in. After all, he was the Quincy that swore revenge. The Quincy that hated her father. Her father who taught her everything. Everything about the Soul Reaper. Their techniques, their history, their legacy. And everything about their part in advancing the Soul Reaper's Technology.

The one who made her proud of who she was. Of everything that made her who she was. And how everything was meaningless. Their advancements, the Soul Reapers, life itself. He never cared for the Quincy, his grandfather or about his revenge. ' _If I were to be killed then I was killed.'_ He would often say to her. ' _Nothing much would change.'_ He never really cared for anything and thought that everyone only imparts meaning to these things. A foolish endeavor, he called it.

She wished she felt the same. Then maybe she would stop. Trying to find meaning in the meaningless. Because it hurts too much. Being proud. Proud to be her father's daughter. To be proud of their achievements. And having that pride meant a lot to her.

"If you managed to kill the only family I have, Quincy, then know that I will kill you in return," Nemu said flatly. "For putting me through the same agony you endured."

Uryu didn't say a word nor could he find any if he wanted to. He looked at her but she still gave the same emotionless stare. But now her eyes pierced him with cold hatred. Stung him with an icy guilt. This time he was sure. He wasn't imagining any of it. But, behind all that, he saw her pain, her fears. The same ones he had all those years ago. He knew how it felt like, wanting someone to take it all away. Though, at that moment, he didn't notice what he had done.

She didn't know it was possible. What a simple act was capable of. He had placed his hand on her cheek and wiped off a tear that escaped her. A tear she didn't know she'd shed. He looked at her once again, with those eyes she believed weren't real. Their warm compassion that melted away all her fears, her pain. Impossible, she thought, and yet. She leaned in close, just to make sure they were true. And maybe, just maybe, it would embrace her in its heat. And reassure her that she-

"Nemu!" A voice cried from far away. "Nemu! What's taking you so long!"

Her father called her from inside Szayel's room. The room they found only moments ago. Then she remembered, what she promised him, that her administration of painkillers would not hinder their primary mission. That's why she was allowed to do it. But she wasn't done yet. She still had a dose to go.

"Go," Uryu said. "I'll be fine."

No. No, he won't. Though, she admired his concern. It was a good thing for him, however, that her father had taught her a few tricks. From her medkit, she pulled out an auto-injector. An auto-injector that was meant for adrenaline shots. She disassembled it. And replaced the drug with a painkiller of her own blend. One that could be administered through the thigh and powerful enough to do the job. She reassembled it, making sure she had the right dose, before giving it to Uryu.

"Quincy, Administer this through your thigh by pressing this button," Nemu instructed, pointing to the button on the apparatus. "But, only, if you start to feel pain. Your heart just might stop otherwise." She then left the Quincy. And went to help her father inside the room.

Uryu sat on that desert, waiting for the pain to reveal itself. He stared at the auto-injector she gave him and thought it looked familiar. Maybe he saw it on tv once. In one of those medical dramas. Or, most likely, he saw it when he was in his father's hospital.

His father was a well-known doctor and current director of their local hospital. He was a great man, honorable man. Or at least that's what people kept telling Uryu. Personally, he didn't believe them. Or didn't want to believe them. Because of what that would make him.

They never really saw eye to eye. It was no secret, that his father never liked the fact that Uryu followed in his grandfather's footsteps. His father would berate him, belittle him. Telling him that he wouldn't achieve anything being a Quincy. Won't amount to anything. Even if he didn't say it outright, Uryu could still feel his father's disappointment. Uryu shouldn't feel anything, he didn't care what his father thinks. And yet, they still hurt just the same. Oh, do they hurt.

' _How could you call that man your father?'_

What else would he call him? At least, his father didn't beat him. Or maybe it would be better if he did. Then Uryu could blame him for his misery. Rather than constantly blaming himself for everything.

And as Uryu sat there in the cold desert sand, bruised and beaten, he started to believe his father. That, maybe, all he ever knew. All he ever wanted to be. All he currently was. Were just a waste of time. Worthless. Maybe his father was right.

Uryu was as powerless now as he was back then. As a small child trying to save his grandfather. As a Quincy battling Szayel. As a grandson taking revenge. He was worthless.

He stared at the auto-injector once more and decided, to maybe regroup with his friends. Pain will come for him sooner or later. And it's no use hanging around there. Maybe he should leave Nemu and her father to their business. And take his revenge, some other time. If he decided to take it at all. But should he though? Only to face the wrath of his daughter.

What did he know about her anyway? Not much. They only met a few times before. And in those few times, she was soft, gentle and often quiet. A stark contrast to her father indeed. And he wondered why would they even bother with him? To heal him, give painkillers for the treatment. Maybe it was her idea, being the kind soul that she was.

Or maybe she was just as ruthless as her father. As cold and calculating. He was only alive because they needed him to. For one of their so-called experiments. Like those, they did to his grandfather. Maybe. But then again, maybe he just wished he could believe that. Then it would be easier to take his revenge. Make her father answer for his grandfather's death. But he can't, in good conscience, drag her into it. To add to her misery. To plunge her through the same agony he endured. Even if he could believe in that lie. He just couldn't do it. He was definitely worthless.

A loud scream shook him to his very core. A scream he recognized all too well. A scream begging for help that came from inside the room. The same room the Arrancar kept his work. The room Nemu went through. And he pleaded, 'Please, don't let it be her.'

He ran towards the room. As fast as he could. Within a blink of an eye. And he saw her, lying on the floor, writhing in pain. And her father, just stood there, staring at her, watching.

"Why are you just standing there?!" Uryu bellowed.

But Mayuri gave no heed, no pause, paid no attention. And just continued standing. As his daughter screamed unceasingly.

He rushes towards her. And placed her in his arms. He couldn't see any bruises or cuts on her. But she was cold to the touch, almost lifeless. And wet. Shattered glass scattered on her and around the floor where she laid. Some strange chemical must have fallen on her. Causing her pain. Pain? The auto-injector!

Without hesitation, Uryu grabbed the apparatus, injected it through her thigh and pressed the button as per her instructions. As the last drop of the drug left, her once cold body warmed back to normal. Her breathing slowed to a calm. And her screams ceased to be.

The pain went away. She didn't know how or why but it did. And as her sense of touch calmed a bit, she could feel an arm wrapped around her. In a comforting embrace. She looked up to gain some sense as to where she was. And she saw him. The Quincy. Greeting her with a warm smile. The same Quincy, who once again took all her pain away.

Was it her imagination? An illusion? Another lie she wanted to believe in? And deep within her heart, she pleaded, 'Please, don't let it be.'

She jumped up. Squeezing him in a tight embrace, feeling his warmth melting all of it once more. Her fears, her pain. Everything she bore. Her arms wrapped around his back, clenching ever so close, fearing that if she let go he would disappear. Revealing it all to be an illusion. She begged once more to let this be real. Please, let him be real.

"Thank you." She whispered.

That caught Uryu by surprise. Not her reaction. But how her simple act could make him feel as though he was worth something. That it made him realize, he hadn't felt this way in a long time. He wrapped his arms around her and gently caressed her head. He was relieved, as well as just glad that, at the very least, she was all right.

"The liquid that poured on her seemed to activate every nerve to relay pain." The scientist said. "How childish! I had my doubts on that man. Although, I'd admit some of his other specimens are rather intriguing. In any case, that would teach that wretched girl to be more careful."

He picked up a few boxes, filled with Szayel's work. With bottles of specimens, various thesis papers, and unfinished or ongoing experiment records. He loaded it up on a large wooden cart. It was a simple cart. Why was it so? Did he seriously mean to push the cart around manually? No, he's not the one who was going to push it, is he?

"Since it seems you're feeling much better." He continued. "I suggest you get back to work. Bring the cart outside when you're done."

He strode off to the desert outside and left the two there. As she heard her father's footsteps fade away, she waited for the figure she held to do the same. He was an illusion after all, wasn't he? A lie she desperately wanted to believe. It wouldn't make sense for him to rush in. What need did he have to do so? And yet he did.

"Why did you help me?" She asked as she pried herself off him. She looked at him, wanted to face him. Wanted to know the truth.

"You know you could have just killed both of us, now that you're all healed. You could have avenged your grandfather right then and there. Why didn't you? While I was incapacitated and my father was … "

But did she really wanted to know? More than bearing the pain of being stabbed, being torn apart, or having all her nerves lighting up signaling pain. She couldn't bear what he would possibly say. That in someway that compassion, that warmth, was all a lie. She looked away, in a vain attempt to somehow push away any reply.

"After all you've done?" He replied. "What kind of person would that make me?"

He placed his hand on her cheek. And guided her eyes to meet his. He brushed back a couple of strands of her hair that threaten to block her eyes, so she could see. See that this was real. He looked deep into her eyes. And made sure she knew, that all of it, all of this, was true.

"And I just don't want to see you hurt." He continued. "Not by me. Not by anyone. Not if I could help it."

It pains him to admit it but both of them did rescue him. He was alive because of them. It wouldn't be right for him to kill them, would it? But he swore to on his Quincy pride, didn't he? A pride, his grandfather gave. Would his grandfather forgive him for not avenging his death? Or maybe Uryu needed forgiveness that he swore vengeance at all. To let hatred rule his heart and blind him in his actions. His grandfather would never want that of him. His kind and gentle nature wouldn't allow it. He truly was a worthless grandson. As worthless as he was a Quincy. But to her, maybe he could be something?

"Quincy, I … "

It was almost impossible, wasn't it? That he would somehow achieve all that. To take it all. Her pain, agony, all her fears. And replace them with compassion and sincerity. But he already proved he could do it, hasn't he? She only wished he could always be there to do it. But she didn't mind to pretend that he could.

She laid her head on his chest and pretend that he would always be. A precious lie she will believe in. As he caresses her head once again, she etched this moment in her memories.

"Quincy." She whispered almost to herself. "You're too sweet in saying that."

"Nemu. Please." Uryu asked. "Just call me Uryu."

"Thank you, Uryu."

She wanted to stay there. Just for maybe a little bit longer. But she knew, she has still had a duty to fulfill. She pried herself off him, once more. The moments past and reality came. As with its friend, responsibility.

"I need to get back to work." She said.

She stood up and made her way to the cart. With Uryu following her. But he noticed something different about her. A smile etched its way on her face. An emotion he didn't need to peel away to find. Her movements had more bounce to them than the rigid routine she had when fixing him. He didn't know why but her happiness seemed so infectious. That it made him put in any effort, just to keep her that way.

As she gripped the handle of the cart, ready to do her job, Uryu did the same.

"Can I help you with that?" He asked.

"No, I-"

She could do it herself. That's why her father didn't bother to add anything to ease the labor on the cart. She was built to handle this sort of stuff. To bear any load. Though now, she supposed, she didn't have to.

"Sure." Nemu smiled.

The two pushed the cart to the desert outside. As expected, Nemu found no trouble moving the cart. For Uryu, however, the pain started surging from his wrists to his forearms and down to his knees. And abdominal cramps followed shortly. He thought that he needed to exercise more if this little effort made him want to curl into a ball and die. Strangely enough, the sand didn't give them that much trouble. Well, it didn't give Uryu more. So much so that he wondered if it was sand at all. But that so-called sand did bother someone. And that irritated man greeted the two as they approached.

"What took you so long?" Mayuri scowled.

"My apologies, I-"

Mayuri really didn't care for whatever excuse she might come up with. Or had come up with. He already tuned her out at that point. The girl was currently doing her work. That's all that matters, really. He, however, caught sight of the Quincy pushing the cart alongside her. Strange, he should be writhing in pain right about now. Especially after giving, what he assumed to be, his own dose of painkillers to Nemu. Which was such a waste. Mayuri had smeared some of the liquid on his hand. After the girl knocked the bottle on herself. And its effect was only local, affecting only where the liquid was applied. Unfortunate, that the liquid had splashed everywhere on her. But it seemed to evaporate quickly. Meaning, it would only be a short while until the effects wore off. But that Quincy just had to swoop in and save the girl, didn't he? She wasted the painkillers on him and now he wasted them on her. Those painkillers cost too damn much already. Though, since the Quincy was in the mood for some heroics, he could probably put him to some use.

"Quincy, come here," Mayuri demanded and brought out a device. "You'll be field testing this for me."

"What is it?" Uryu asked.

"This is an Arrancar landmine," Mayuri replied. "It locks onto an Arrancar's unique spiritual pressure and explodes upon contact. I would test it myself. But seeing as I still have things to do here, I really have no choice. You should feel honored, Quincy! That you'll get to test one of my prototypes."

Honored he says. What did this man know about honor? Though, a bomb might be useful taking out any remaining Arrancar. If any of them was as bad as Szayel. And he knew, he needed all the help he could get. If only he could shake off that slight tinge of pride he felt, when taking the job he was entrusted with.

He grabbed the bomb off the scientist's hand. But not before a needle found it's way to his arm.

"What the hell did you do!?" Uryu screamed.

The damn madman injected him. Injected him with another of his concoctions. Was it a trap? Was it poison? Did he want him dead? His breath sharped. Heart raced. He couldn't feel a thing. Couldn't feel a thing?

"Stop you're complaining, Quincy! Do not pretend that you weren't in serious pain. In fact, you should be thanking me. That I had a spare drug. Because you idiotically gave yours to Nemu. The only difference, however, is that this one is a tad bit stronger, so you probably wouldn't notice some major injuries. Oh and on another note, that green liquid that I gave you earlier will continue to heal your injuries. Even new ones for the most part. So feel free get hacked or stabbed out there. It's a new formula I've been working on. So I need to confirm the drug's effectiveness." Mayuri explained with a sadistic grin.

On why Mayuri even bothered to treat his pain, Uryu had no clue. And he didn't want to know. The pain receded and he could function normally, he supposed. Though, he didn't know what the drugs might do. Both of them. He might grow an extra limb. Suffer some kind of brain damage. Or all his organs might fail … again. If it did end up killing him, at least his damn misery would end. Or finally begin, when he would be experimented on like his grandfather. Whatever the case may be, he should probably get back to his friends. Who he hoped found better luck than him. He was about to leave but was stopped when she called out to him.

"Uryu." Nemu beckoned in such a hush tone. "I believe in you."

Four words. Four little words. Why did they have such an effect on him? Gave so much life into him. They were just polite words, weren't they? They don't mean anything. And yet. He wanted to say something. To return what she did in kind. But he couldn't. He stood there in silence, in an awkward amount of time. And as he felt the embarrassment flooded into his cheeks, he ran. Within a blink of an eye. Without saying a word. A Quincy attacks quick and from afar. A skill that proved effective even outside of battle. Somewhat. Why did they have such an effect on him?

As the boy left, Mayuri took a glance at his daughter and saw a curious sight. A sight he hadn't seen in awhile. Not since she saw her first chemical reaction. Nor her first discovery of a correlation. Or even her first win in a sparring match. A smile, basking in the wonderment of it all. And eyes brimming with hope, of opportunities, yet discovered. A youthful spring that he thought was lost long ago. It was curious indeed.

"What are you doing just standing around for?" Mayuri yelled. "Is your work done?"

"No, sir."

"Then get back to it!"

"Yes, sir." She replied without hesitation. She quickly headed back to the room. To see if there was nothing left to be loaded on the cart. With Mayuri following right behind her.

"Check the back," Mayuri ordered. " and see if the pillars we need are over there."

"Right away, sir."

"If not, we'll have to build them from scratch. I trust you remember the ritual we need to perform. It would be our only exit out of this place."

"Yes, sir."

"We don't want to disappoint any of them, now, do we? Especially not your new boyfriend?" Mayuri said, flashing his signature grin.

Boyfriend? She hadn't thought of him that way. But could he? No. It's not possible. She was a Soul Reaper, who was essentially dead. She couldn't have a life with him. No matter how enticing the thought might be. Even so, could she? After all, she's not like the other Soul Reapers. As her father would like to remind her. Why did he have to say that?

"O-of course, sir." She stuttered. "I-I'll go check the back."

She wanted to get out of there. Wanted to disappear. As the Quincy did. As Uryu did. Though she wondered when they'll cross paths once again. If they'll cross paths at all. And deep in her heart, she wished they would.

Mayuri stood by the entrance to the room as her daughter race towards the inside. Until she disappeared from his sights. Now there was a reaction he never expected. Never had seen from her. He wouldn't think that she would actually fall for anyone. Let alone a Quincy. The Quincy that vowed to kill him one day. A fact that she kept pestering him about. A Quincy and a Soul Reaper. Descendants from an old feud lasting centuries. What would happen if they did end up together? He was a man of science. And questions must be answered.

Mayuri smiled once more.

"This would be quite interesting."

 **Postscript**

 **There are those of you who might care ( all 0 of you). But I like to thank everyone who just happened to stumble upon this little story I cooked up. This was actually a remake of the same story I did back in 2011. (And with the original I can't remember what I was thinking but upon rereading, it kinda felt like I was endorsing abuse?) I planned to have an entire story with chapters, subplots and such that continued on with that basic NemuxUryu premise. (As those in the reviews have suggested.) Actually got deep into it. But years went by, life happened. Then I decided to make this instead. Which was basically the cliff notes version that showcased the basic theme.**

 **The original files of the story (and some of the ones written in notebooks and papers) were destroyed. Long gone. And there were a lot. Which was disheartening, to say the very least. I didn't bother to upload them since chapters tend to change as new ideas pop up. New themes and parallels I wanted to play with. And most were half written ideas and footnotes. It was fun seeing how I started writing chapter 1 only for it to end up as chapter 3. And first writing the ending then retroactively setting it up because the idea was better than I originally intended. And those "whoa moments" where I didn't know where it was heading until the characters just spoke for themselves. Like when I initially wrote Uryu just talking about Mayuri to Nemu then Nemu brought up Uryu's father and how he treats him. Then the two sparred back and forth about why they act the way they do. (Which lead to the idea of both having daddy issues and the whole crux of the story.) The scene was no longer intended to be in the** story, mind **you, since pieces of it** were **scattered about. Which was the fun part of writing, I believe. Also streamlining it to make sense. Where paragraphs tend to move about and completely change the meaning. And redacting redundant ones. (I also found writing exercises to be a blast. They were essentially writing gibberish for 3-5 minutes straight without so much of a thought. Kinda like doodling but with words.)**

 **What was included, however:**

 **Essentially, Uryu was down because he couldn't find a purpose other than being a sidekick since he can't stop a Hollow without totally eradicating a soul. (There was even a scene where Uryu was battered and beaten because he was busy simply distracting the Hollow until help arrived. However, in order to save an unconscious boy, he had to eradicate the Hollow approaching said, boy. But luckily Rukia showed up and purified the Hollow. This hollow turned out to be the boy's mother. And we get this touching scene where she finally says goodbye to her son. And Uryu felt like dirt at what he could have done. And thanked Rukia she made it on time. Plus in Uryu's POV, he refers to the Hollow as "it" while Rukia refers to the hollow as "she/her.")**

 **Luckily enough Nemu found a way for Uryu to purify the soul. Somewhat. It was a work in progress! Which, spoiler alert, never made fruition. Much to her frustration. Which she knew her father could probably work out in half the time. She wishes she could be like him. But what would that make her?**

 **Chapters consisted of (or would have consisted of).**

 **-Mayuri not wanting Nemu to lead this experiment (secretly fearing he might lose her.) parallelling how he was trapped in a box wanting to "tinker" but can't. With Akon pointing that out. Which was why Mayuri allowed her to engage in it and shoving the paperwork to Akon. Showcasing Akon and Nemu, brother-sister relationship.**

 **(Nemu can't confront her father since in a previous chapter Nemu and Uryu snuck into the lab to continue the experiment. And it was a grave offense to bring in an outsider in the Soul Society. (Uryu was able to go to the Soul Society because for Uryu to be able to purify the dead he has to be dead or pseudo-dead, essentially mimicking the spiritual pressure of a Soul Reaper (it's magic) which was achieved by a magic ring/ glove (can't remember which one I decided on, the ring had that engagement ring joke though. Can't remember how it goes.)) The experiment went haywire because of the surrounding spirit particles or such that forced them to do the experiment in the human world. But unfortunately, or fortunately, Mayuri caught them in the lab.)**

 **(Though I was proud of the line,**

 **" _Sir," Akon begged. "Please reconsider. She discovered something important."_**

 **" _ **That she was a horny little girl lusting after a foolish boy!?" Mayuri yelled. "Such is the greatest discovery of our time!"**_**

 **Okay not that proud.)**

 **-An argument between Uryu and his father on his current arrangement with Nemu. Nemu staying with them. (Because Uryu didn't like the idea of her staying outside inside a tent in winter. But Ichigo's place was packed. Orihime and Chad were gone visiting relatives. And Kisuke was nowhere to be seen.) We see a glimpse of the father-son relationship. Uryu's father wanted him to stop because he knew how dangerous the Quincy was. But he always says it indirectly. Which is why Uryu was always confused. We see what Uryu thinks about when being lectured by his Pop. His insecurities, rebuttals he wished he could say. And features the familiar, "You can't save the dead" line but more in relation with the guilt Uryu felt about losing his grandfather. Think Spider-man and Uncle Ben.**

 **-We see a backstory with Nemu and her father, with him teaching her. That complaining was worthless. Especially crying. That's why she always hide her emotions.**

 **-Nemu and Uryu spending most of their time together and how the other makes them feel and how they bounce off each other. The naive and curious Nemu against the serious, no-nonsense Uryu.**

 **-A subplot about Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. That Ichigo was okay being on the sidelines helping without his powers. And he might lose those powers but he was fine. Contented. A contentment that baffles Uryu. (Which ultimately helped Uryu to be contended with "saving the living"/ being a sidekick deal.) Rukia fearing that if Ichigo used his powers, he would lose it faster. So she tricks him every chance she gets, but Ichigo just lets her. A lie she wanted to believe in. (There was an interaction between Nemu and Rukia about that. The inevitability of things. Life and death. Acceptance and denial.)**

 **-There was this scene where Mayuri actually poisoned the** **gigai Nemu used (so he could protect her from the boy who might do her harm) but when she rushed back to give the antidote, the antidote was with Mayuri and he asked her, if she wanted the boy to die and be with her or give him the antidote and let him live out his life. Nemu chose life. Because it wasn't her decision to make.**

 **And since she chose life, they knew they can never be together. At least for a little while….. (Price of responsibility. Because she was a high ranked member of division 13( a lieutenant no less) and so can't go to the human world on a whim.)**

 **-Ultimately it ended with Uryu realizing "he can't save the dead." But he would damn well protect the living. Contented with his role. And Nemu realizing that she can never be like her father, but she could always be herself.**

 **And all throughout, Nemu gave Uryu confidence in his abilities and a purpose to strive for, what he never got from his father. And Uryu gave Nemu kindness and compassion that her father denied her. The basis for the story.**

 **(There was this ending where Uryu breaks into the Soul Society, the same way they did in season 1(2?), just so he could see the girl he was willing to break the rules for. Because let's face it, a happy ending might be better … or not?)**

 **There are those I probably forgot. But that was the gist of it. The NemuxIshida pairing is my favourite. Even if it's not exactly popular. I haven't watched the show since 2011 and haven't had the urge to return. I may get back to this story but I highly doubt it. The reason I put it up here was so someone out there might use these ideas in their story. Better than rotting inside my head. And maybe someone already did make this story. In which case, point it out to everybody. It might be a fun read. Once again thanks for reading up until this point. I've wasted your time for long enough.**


End file.
